Valentine's Day
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: A one shot. Ambers demon deal has finally caught up with her, and in her last minutes, she is saved by a certain vampire prince. This isn't what bothers her. What bothers her, is how her heart is acting up in every way she doesn't want it to. OC warning, enjoy!


**This will be a one shot sadly. I have little ideas for it. Hope you all like though!**

* * *

Amber clung to her bed, very relieved she was the only one in the dorm. Dogs could be heard from the outside of the door, chilling her to the bone. But these weren't ordinary dogs. No, these were hell hounds.

They were here to kill her. Hell hounds were demonic pitbulls, and their jaws were strong enough to rip open a persons insides. Hell, they were strong enough to kill an angel. So it was natural that Amber was afraid right now.

This was the payment for the deal she made to keep Jesse alive. Her soul was finally ready to be collected.

_' Oh, but why today? ' _She thought sadly._ ' Why on Valentine's Day? ' _

The barking grew louder, and Amber couldn't help but cry in fear. Guess this was the price she had to pay for her stupidity. Why did she have to save that stupid douche bag? He ditched her... and now she was going to die for it. She seriously hated herself for that freakin' deal.

Suddenly the door broke down, and the hell hounds broke in, Amber shrieked, backing into the wall. She couldn't help the fear eating away at her heart. She was going to die... and she hadn't even been alive as a zombie for that long. Why did the world mock her so?

The dogs stalked closer, baring their horrible fangs. The zombie girl shuddered violently, closing her eyes, not wishing to see what was about to befall her. Why did nothing in her life go the way she wanted? It just wasn't fair... she tried so hard to do things right over the years, but in the end, it didn't even matter. (Song reference!)

Suddenly she heard one of the dogs yelp, and she HAD to open her eyes. There, standing a mere few feet in front of her, was Fatch the vampire prince. How had he known she was in trouble? Did it have something to do with his strange demonic abilities?

Soon Fatch launched himself onto the pit bulls back, biting violently into the beasts neck. Amber could feel her heart aching a bit as the vampire fought to keep her alive. Why was he fighting so hard to help her? She barely knew him... and she even rejected him. Didn't he hate her? Didn't he at least feel some sort of RESENTMENT towards her?

The hounds gave one last dying howl before falling to the ground, leaving Fatch standing there soaked in their demonic animal blood. He was panting furiously, hunched over and arms wrapped around his waist. He looked exhausted.

Amber stepped forward a bit, reaching for his shoulder, but still held restraint.

" F-Fatch...? "

The vampire suddenly fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. Amber let out a soft shriek and knelt down beside the creature. She placed a gentle hand on his windpipe, realized he was just breathing heavily. Looking around for any severe injuries, she was sad to say she found one. His left leg had a serious bite on it, and, frankly, she could see his bone. It didn't look like the bone was damaged, but stitches were definitely a must. Amber frowned, bringing the bloody vampire into a gentle hug.

" Oh I'm so sorry! This would've never happened if I hadn't made that stupid deal! "

Fatch looked at her, smiling softly as the girl apologized.

" A deal, huh? "

Amber jumped, not even realizing she'd mentioned her deal.

" Oh! Uh, I um- "

" Don't worry 'bout it. You don't have to tell me... I get it. "

Amber blushed, smiling softly as she helped the prince to his feet, not allowing him to put pressure on his left leg.

" Let me help you down to the nurse. "

Fatch grinned weakly, blood dripping though his fangs.

" Thanks... "

* * *

Time had passed and it was night time now. Fatch had been patched up quickly, and he seemed fine. A bit slowed down, but fine neither less. Mantha and Lexi had been the first ones in the dorm, and, unfortunately, it was while Amber was still cleaning up the mess. Luckily they were cool about it, and even helped her clean it up. Of course, they DID ask what had happened. Amber DID explain the hell hounds, and she DID explain Fatch saving her. But she did NOT explain what the deal was. And she definitely did NOT explain what her heart was feeling.

She knew what she was feeling. She was in love. As much as she denied it, she knew she was.

She didn't want to admit it. After Jesse... she wanted nothing to do with boys. Fatch was obviously different than Jesse, but she just didn't want to try. Even if she DID deeply appreciate the fact he saved her.

Rolling over, she decided she should probably get some sleep. That, and she kinda felt like crap. Slowly, she shut her violet eyes, falling into a sleep filled with dreams about her vampire hero.

... Much to her liking/irritation.

* * *

**Happy V-day!**


End file.
